Scotty Doesn't Know
by rawrimadaniisaur
Summary: This is rated T with mentions of sex and i think some swearing. StilesxAllison and Scott doesn't know but will he find out. I may do a squeal if you like it.


**Hey well my sister Kitty Murking requested that I write a fanfic for the song Scotty doesn't know and now I'm here it's a Stiles and Allison but I don't ship them. Enjoy.**

Allison:

I woke up and looked over at the boy sitting next to me instantly regretting what happened last night. I had come over for some advice on how to get over Scott and me and him got into an argument. He yelled something about how I ruined Scott's life and he always had to clean up the mess. Somewhere along our yelling match I kissed him and things got pretty heated after that. I looked over at him again making the decision to wake him up.

"Dad its Saturday I don't need to be up yet." He groaned into his pillow.

"Stiles get your lazy ass up!" I yelled in a hushed tone careful not to wake his dad.

"Why are you being so quite my dad is already at work." He said turning his body over.

"Because I didn't know that!" I yelled.

"Be careful with that tone we don't want this to end up like last night did now do we." He said in a tone that made me feel like I was three years old.

"Don't talk down to me!" I yelled offended.

"Again with the yelling god lady is that all you ever do with that mouth of yours?" he asked jokingly.

"I think you know what else I do with this mouth of mine." I said in an aggressive tone.

"Well that is true." He said laughing.

"It's not funny!" I yelled again. He was right I do yell a lot.

"You seemed to find it a whole hell of a lot funnier last night." He said making his point in the argument.

"That's because you're a hell of a lot better than people make you out to be." I said violently.

"You thought I would be bad." He gasped. "That wounds me Allison it really does." He said laughing putting his hands over his heart.

"Well I was clearly wrong." I replied rolling my eyes.

"As for your performance review you could be better." In a joking tone.

"Oh you know you can't get any better than me."

"Cocky much?"

"No I'm pretty sure that's you last night."

"Oh really?" he shot back in the most sarcastic tone I've ever heard him use.

"Yes really." I said throwing a pillow at his head.

"Gasp." He yelled. Next thing I know we're having a pillow fight and I'm in the lead as I should be. "Okay truce?" he asked as I whacked him over the head again. I thought about it for a second before responding.

"Hmm no." I said hitting his again. Next thing I know I'm under him and we're kissing. My hands went up to his hair threading my fingers through the short locks. His hands did not stay still and were roaming up and down my sides. Me being my dominate self I flipped up over and straddled his waist, his hands flew to my ass. As he was in the process of taking off my shirt his phone went off.

"Are you going to get that?"

"If it's important they'll call again." He said finishing the task at hand. His phone started ringing again.

"It must be important" I said as his answered his phone. I wasn't paying attention but instead tracing the muscles in his lean body when he sat up with me still on his lap.

"It's Scott!" he mouthed.

"Shit!" I yelled and then clamped my hands over my mouth. I quieted down and listened to the call.

"So can I come over?" I heard him ask. Stiles shot me a what do we do look and I froze. I grabbed his hand and covered the speaking part. "Say yes I'll leave and call me!" I whisper yelled.

"Okay." He said handing me my shirt. I threw it on handed him his phone gave him a quick kiss and slipped out his door.

Stiles:

"Yeah sure you can come over." I said in a nervous tone.

"Great I'll leave now I have a great movie for us to watch." He replied in a happy tone. "I'll see you soon." He said hanging up. I doused my bad in body spray and put some on myself hoping to mask Allison's sent. I tried to hide my condoms box so Scott wouldn't see that it had been opened. I threw on a new outfit and hid the other one in my closet just as a precaution. Soon enough Scott was barging into my room.

"Dude it reeks of axe what did you do break the bottle everywhere?" he said blocking his nose for emphasis.

"Yeah something like that." I said awkwardly.

"So I found this great movie for us to watch it's called Eurotrip." He nearly yelled excitedly.

"Great." I grabbed the movie from him and put it in. we were watching barely talking which I was thankful for because I did not want to say anything about what I did last night or this morning. All of a sudden the next song started playing.

"Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and me do it I my van every Sunday." I put my deer caught in headlights look on and froze. Scott paused the movie and looked at me.

"Dude are you okay?" he questioned looking concerned.

"Yes yeah totally why would you thinking otherwise." I quickly stuttered out.

"Even if you managed to lie well which you didn't I can hear your heart beat what's up man?"

"Well..." I started and then stopped.

"Well?"

"I may have had sex with your ex-girlfriend last night and then almost again this morning." I said without taking breath in-between words.

"YOU SLEPT WITH ALLISON!" He screamed at me.

"Yes but it's not like we planned it, it sort of just happened."

"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

"Again with the losing the contrations why do you think it makes you scarier?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"THAT MAY NOT BUT THIS WILL!" His claws and fangs dropped. I got up and ran with him chasing after me.

**Done. Comment and tell me if you think I should do a sequel or not. I hope you enjoyed it. Bye my little love muffins.**


End file.
